


A different beat

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, Makeup Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Ashley Williams is mad as hell and she's determined to give Shepard a piece of her mind.





	A different beat

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9521.html?thread=45345329#t45345329

By the time she got to the door of Shepard's cabin, Ashley's rage had cooled somewhat. The thundering in her ears had retreated and the red mist had lifted. But the need to apply her fist to Shepard's cocky little smirk was no less urgent than it had been. Her jaw was clamped so tight it ached. She took a moment to adjust her uniform and collect herself before knocking.

They'd been scouting approaches to the pirate base for hours. Shepard was taking the Mako up cliffs that no-one but a mountain goat would have called passable. She was never satisfied with the view from the top. They'd teeter on a narrow peak while she looked around, then plunge sickeningly into a tight ravine. Rinse and repeat.

Ashley made the mistake of complaining that she was bored, bouncing around in the back. At least she had the good sense not to let on that the rough ride was messing with her inner ear. Shepard took her eye off the road for a long moment, craning her head right around to give Ashley a slow wink and that infuriating smirk.

Then she gunned the motor and they were heading at full speed down a long ramp of loose scree. The Mako fishtailed and nearly rolled. When Ashley was done being battered between the walls and the pointy turian, she noticed that they were heading for the edge of a cliff. And Shepard wasn't stopping.

As they sailed over the defensive ring of turrets, Ashley had plenty of time to come to the conclusion that the thrusters on the Mako were about as useful as a lit cow fart. Because it wasn't her first time with Shepard at the wheel, she was at least wearing her bite guard. The impact still knocked her down. Garrus was a bit quicker to his feet. He offered her a hand but Ashley waved him to the open door of the Mako.

Shepard had already bailed, opening the hatch in mid-air, flicking grenades casually from her belt, shotgun at the ready. When Ashley finally levered herself out of the door she hit the dirt. The Mako thrummed with the impact of small arms fire. In a few seconds the first rockets would arrive.

Ashley slammed Shepard's door with her balled up fist, harder than she'd meant to. 

While Shepard infiltrated and scythed her way through the pirate installation solo, she and Garrus hunkered down behind the Mako and tried to hold out. True, they were inside the pirate's defensive ring, which made the enemy foot-soldiers cautious about crossfire. But whoever had programmed the turrets hadn't counted on anyone being balls-out crazy enough to land right in the middle of their encampment.

For a heart-stopping fifteen minutes, Garrus focused on counter-sniping while Ashley did a desperate all-points sweep, using her assault rifle to bring down as many rockets as she could. She honestly thought she was going to die. Having to ignore potshots from the pirates meant she was running on nothing but adrenaline and medi-gel. Until the medi-gel ran out, and it was pure balls-against-the-wall. Like her daddy used to say, but she hadn't understood it until right then.

Ashley blinked and focused on the present. Her fist was still where she'd left it, hanging in the air. Shepard was examining her with a slightly furrowed brow and a big grin.

"Hey, Ashley," said Shepard. There was real warmth to her smile. "Come on in." She'd clearly been taking it easy. She was slobbing around in a vest and PT shorts. A beer stood half-drunk on the low table, surrounded by a few empties.

Ashley bristled as she clumped in. Drinking on duty? Wasn't Shepard supposed to be writing her after-action report? What right did she have to look so completely at ease? Not a scratch on her. Not a goddamn hair out of place. "Skipper?" Ashley said. It didn't sound right. She wasn't here to ask questions. She started again. "Skipper."

Shepard sat on the edge of her chair and put her hands on her knees. "What's up, Gunny? Want a beer?"

That was enough to make Ashley's blood boil again. She advanced on Shepard and knocked her beer across the cabin with a back-handed swipe. "Fuck! You're pissing me off, Skipper!"

Shepard grinned broadly. "Oh, hell yes," she twinkled. She stood up against Ashley. Despite being an inch or so shorter, her easy confidence had Ashley on the back foot. Shepard slipped her arms around Ashley's waist.

Ashley blew her top. "God-fucking-damn you! You don't get to make everything better like that!" she shouted. She pushed Shepard away. "Not this time!"

Shepard retreated a scant pace and let her arms drop slowly to her hips. "What's this...?" she started.

Ashley cut her off. "That shit you pulled today! That was some selfish, stupid bullshit! Fuck, I know you saved my life on Eden Prime, Skipper, but we didn't sign up for your adolescent show-off crap!" She was steaming with righteous indignation.

"We?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Garrus and me," Ashley explained.

"So this is about Garrus?"

"What? No! It's about your stupid..." Ashley was amazed at how quickly she was on the defensive again.

"Hey, Garrus?" Shepard called.

"Shepard?" The unmistakable baritone buzz of Garrus' alien windpipes sounded from the bunk.

Ashley had just thought that Shepard was too lazy to make the bed. Now she saw Garrus unfurling from the tangled sheets. She caught sight of his nakedness and gaped.

"Garrus, how'd you feel about today's mission?" Shepard asked.

Before Ashley's eyes, Garrus' weird alien member emerged from the wrinkled skin at his crotch and firmed up magnificently. "I should probably go," he said eventually. "You two look like you have a lot to talk about."

"Put some clothes on before you go, big guy," Shepard winked at him.

Ashley didn't hear any more of their banter. The blood was rushing in her ears. Her vision tunneled down and blurred as the red mist descended again.

The beers. Half the labels had the distinctive red stripe that indicated dextro-compatible fare. While Ashley had been cleaning and racking her gear, getting checked over by the medics, and fantasizing about this confrontation, Shepard had been drinking with, and then fucking Garrus. God. Damn. What would her daddy do? What would her grandpa say about this reckless psycho fraternising with the enemy?

Ashley grunted gutturally and marched forward. She took Shepard by the elbows and span her around. Shepard laughed as Ashley pulled her down onto the sofa.

Shepard turned her head as far as she could. "Sorry, Ash. We didn't talk about being exclusive," she replied. "And you saw what he's packing, right? I'm only human."

Ashley's response was to yank down Shepard's light PT shorts. Undies were not in evidence. She paused for a moment, struck by how finely turned Shepard's rear end was. Then she remembered herself, and raised her right hand.

"How could you?" Ashley cried. "With a turian!" She slapped Shepard's ass-cheek with everything she had.

Shepard caught her breath at the sharp sting. She pushed herself up on her elbows. "Ashley, let's talk about this..."

Ashley swung again, going for the other cheek. "A turian!" Whack. "And a subordinate!" Whack.

Shepard winced slightly at the slap of Ashley's rough hand on her bare flesh. She didn't have much padding. "Technically, you're also a sub..." she started to say.

Ashley ignored her. "Drinking on duty!" Whack. "Out of uniform!" Whack. "Bullshit juvenile death-wish stunts!" Whack, whack.

Shepard's ass was shading to a nice even pink. She jerked with every impact but hadn't made a sound so far. "You're upset. I get that..."

"Shut up!" Ashley barked. "You don't get to talk yourself out of this one." Whack, whack. "You take advantage of people. Of me." Whack, whack, whack. "You use them."

Ashley beat a tattoo on Shepard's cheeks, twenty quick strokes. She stopped, panting from the effort.

"Ah, shit," Shepard gasped while Ashley massaged her hand. "I'm really turned on right now." Her chest was heaving and her face glowed pink. "Shit, who knew?"

Ashley screamed wordlessly in frustration and hammered at Shepard's ass again. She found her voice after another round of twenty. "Fuck! I hate this," she said. "I hate being hooked on such a selfish bitch!"

Shepard started to squirm under Ashley's touch. "Oh man, that's intense," she breathed. "Like, it hurts, but it's so fucking good."

"Shut up, I said," Ashley complained. But she was aware that her anger was fading even as her arm was tiring. Shepard, damn her, and her appetite for new experiences, damn it, even turian dick, damn all them wickedly curved and knotted turian dicks, ah shit... Ashley lost her train of thought. She dipped a finger between Shepard's legs and was rewarded by a gasp of excitement.

Shepard rocked her hips and ground against Ashley's thigh, trying to push herself onto that finger.

Ashley withdrew. "Not until you say it," she said in a dangerous voice. Then she started spanking Shepard again, deliberately and slowly.

Shepard blinked back tears. "Say what?" she repeated as Ashley's strokes continued. "Say what, Ash? Come on, give me a hint?"

Ashley never thought that she would hear Shepard whine. Her anger and her crush were merging into something steely inside her chest. With every swat at Shepard's ass, every time she heard Shepard's little moan of pleasure, her heart pounded. She loved how there was no hidden side to Shepard, how what you saw was what you got. She loved the simplicity and joy with which Shepard approached life. Even getting spanked, she was adorable.

Shepard wriggled and tried half-heartedly to get away. Ashley used her free hand to hold her by the back of the neck. Shepard stiffened but stopped struggling.

"You should see your ass," Ashley whispered. "You're gonna have trouble sitting down." She swatted both cheeks again to make her point. "I'm not gonna stop. Not even when you bleed."

Shepard hissed through gritted teeth. "Ah fuck," she whimpered. "You're so fucking hot when you're in charge! Is that it? Should I call you ma'am, ma'am?"

Ashley struck Shepard twice more, left and right. "Try again."

"You want us to be exclusive?" Shepard hazarded. "I mean, I would have said for sure, but now I don't know, that dick..."

Ashley swatted Shepard's ass four more times, to no avail.

"S'funny, Ash, if we hadn't all gone on that mission together I'd probably just say yes but I can't get that dick out of my head..."

Ashley took a break. She rubbed Shepard's ass with her hand. Shepard groaned with pain as rough hand met bumpy, abused skin. Shepard didn't seem to want to get it. Could she really not know how to say sorry? "Don't you dare move," she told Shepard.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean no, ma'am." Shepard drooped on the sofa as Ashley extricated herself.

Ashley shook her hand to bring some life back into it. She watched Shepard bite on her own knuckle, jealous of the mix of pain and pleasure written all over her face. Now, where did Shepard keep it? Ashley zeroed in on the footlocker at the end of the bed. 

Ashley found what she was looking for, and dialled it to its largest setting. She stripped off her jacket but she kept her pants on, just unzipping the fly to accommodate the toy.

"Oh, boy," mumbled Shepard, eyes wide. "I guess I asked for it." Then she winced as Ashley pulled her roughly to a kneeling position.

"That's right, Skipper," Ashley said. "If dick's what you want..." She dipped her hand between Shepard's legs and it came back soaked. 

Shepard was suddenly stiff and breathless with excitement. "Yes, oh, yes, Ash," she gasped desperately.

Ashley used Shepard's juices to wet head of the strap-on. "I'm gonna have to insist on exclusivity," she said. "I don't do sloppy seconds. 'Specially not a turian's." She let the tip of the synthetic dick glide up Shepard's slit, picking up more wetness as it went. "Gonna take your ass now, Skipper. Gonna ride it hard."

Shepard raised her hips in anticipation. Ashley wondered if she'd understood yet, whether she would be so eager if she had. Whether Shepard had ever, in fact, taken it in the asshole. The idea of breaking her in made Ashley quiver. She gripped Shepard's hips, letting her thumbs press into some of the bruises that were already beginning to darken Shepard's cheeks.

Shepard whimpered again but then sucked in a huge breath as Ashley's dick made contact with her pucker. "Oh shit, you mean..."

Ashley pressed forward. "What did I say? No sloppies. At least I get to have this all for me." She gripped the shaft of her dick and angled it for maximum effect.

The tendons in Shepard's neck stood out as her body fought the invasive member. "Lube," she croaked. "Please? By the bed."

Ashley considered refusing for half a second. She decided she didn't really want to be that much of a bitch. Shepard was already an oozing, desperate, hot mess. Ashley figured that a first time ass-fucking would be intense enough to overwrite Shepard's recent turian experience, even with lube.

The lube was a clinical-smelling universal levo-dextro combination. Ashley let a gob of it trickle down Shepard's crack. Shepard shivered, then moaned as Ashley worked it around and into her asshole.

"Do you have a problem with Garrus? Or turians generally?" Shepard asked suddenly.

"After today? How could I? He must've pulled my ass out of the fire a dozen times. I was just talking trash, Skipper," Ashley replied. "Now hold still and relax, and this'll go much smoother." She paused, remembering why she'd knocked on the door in the first place. "Or fight it. That's cool with me too."

Shepard's asshole pulsed as she tried to control it. Ashley was merciless, teasing Shepard with the head of her dick until she opened up, then digging her fingers into Shepard's raw bruises to make her clench up again.

Finally, she hilted herself in Shepard's ass, curving her hips around Shepard's abused rear end. Ashley held there and reached up for Shepard's wrists, pinning them to her sides. God knew this was how she loved it when she took it in the ass herself, being helpless and being played like an instrument. She could feel Shepard wriggling under her, could sense her need to move to alleviate the intensity of the new feelings.

"Lost your tongue?" Ashley whispered into Shepard's ear.

"Unh," Shepard replied weakly. "Fnuh."

"I'm gonna ride you 'til you come, then 'til you cry," said Ashley. "OK?"

Ashley didn't wait for an answer. She started to gyrate her hips slowly. While slapping flesh against flesh could be fun, she was enjoying the feeling of her rough pants rubbing against Shepard's raw skin. Shepard trembled every time she got close and it made her feel powerful.

Ashley hadn't topped a woman in a long while. She'd forgotten quite how exquisite it could be when they were an even match, physically, and when they had a few things in common at least. She'd be the first to admit that she was clueless as to the needs of the kind of delicate flower that would fawn over big muscles and a uniform. But Shepard was a marine too, even if she didn't go by the book. When Ashley pushed, she knew how Shepard would push back, more or less. She could use that against her, make her body betray her...

Shepard squealed in pain. Ashley realized that she'd been hammering away a bit too fast for a virgin asshole to take. She wasn't about to apologize, though. She'd make it part of the lesson. Softly now, until Shepard begged for it.

"You'll put somebody's eye out with that thing," Shepard moaned as Ashley reined in her reflexes.

"Don't you ever stop kidding around?" Ashley asked. Going slow was great exercise for her core and her thighs. Better than planking. She could keep it up for hours.

"It beats moping around," Shepard replied, "mooning over dead dudes' poetry."

"Now you're just being rude," Ashley said. She swatted each of Shepard's ass cheeks in turn, then leaned in for a hot hug.

Shepard buried her head in the sofa, biting on the upholstery as Ashley pressed into her everywhere. The fire in her ass had nowhere to go, no part of her body was free. Ashley nibbled at Shepard's exposed ear.

Shepard jerked her neck convulsively, but pinned under Ashley's bulk she couldn't get away. She panted heavily as Ashley licked the sweat from behind her ear. "Hah," she moaned when Ashley finally relented, "got you right where I want you."

"That makes two of us," Ashley whispered. She rotated her hips without breaking contact and Shepard gasped. Ashley continued to grind, fully inside Shepard. She gripped Shepard's wrists again and tucked them in tight against her. She was balling Shepard up into a neat package, giving her nowhere to run.

The flush crept up Shepard's skin until she was a uniform pink from toes to crown. She tried to dig herself into the sofa, twisting this way and that, but pinned under Ashley's dick she could get no purchase. "Lemme...uh," Shepard complained.

Ashley squeezed Shepard tighter still. She wiggled deliberately, trying to irritate the freshly-spanked flesh of Shepard's ass with the loose fly of her pants.

Shepard's keening was muffled by the sofa, so Ashley was a little surprised when she came so suddenly. Ashley felt Shepard stop fighting and instead start to pull at her, trying to curl into herself, and then she was juddering in slow motion. Elastic waves convulsed through her at half speed, from her shoulders through her core to her thighs and back. It seemed to go on and on. Ashley locked on to Shepard's earlobe with her lips and tried to draw it out.

Ashley rode Shepard down from her ecstatic peak with little twitches of her hips. If she wanted to take advantage of Shepard at her most vulnerable, now was the time. Weak as she was, she wouldn't be able to resist. Ashley could torture her with pleasure, deny and frustrate her, inflict sweet agony on her. She could spank her again, until she learned to say sorry. Whatever she wanted.

Ashley cursed herself for being soft. She couldn't bring herself to treat this beautiful creature like that. Shepard was a rare instrument who had let herself be played, and now the song was over. Ashley wasn't the kind who would smash that to pieces. She'd be back to wring out that sweet music again and again. They'd write symphonies of ecstasy together...

Shepard farted around Ashley's dick. "Sorry," she mumbled, before bringing Ashley's fingers to her lips and kissing them chastely.

Ashley smiled wryly to herself. Well, she'd take what she could get.


End file.
